Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Goddess Bless
Summary: This is a WIKTT marriagedance challenge. Where Hermione's and Severus's marriage is outed on the fated night of the Leaving Feast. SSHG, HPBZ. warning- slash Better than the summery. Song Fic, ONE-SHOT
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I take credit for the story. That responsibility rests solely on J.K. Rowling's shoulders. I do how ever (however) own this fanfiction.

**Couples-** SS/HG, HP/BZ

**Song-** Truly, Madly, Deeply, by Savage Garden.

* * *

She smiled. Twirling around, she heard the murmuring sounds of appreciation from her friends. Tonight she wore a beautiful dress that made her feel as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. It was a rich emerald green dress that seemed to escape time and come directly from the medieval ages. Over it was a thin veil that shimmered; its color was a soft silver. The dress hung just off her shoulders and just a few inches above where her green silk elbow gloves were. The dress was fairly tight around her chest and grew tighter to encircle her petite waist; it then flared out and stopped just above the floor. Smiling again at their shocked looks she twirled again letting the dress flutter and whisper around her to her great enjoyment.

She had taken away her glamour charms leaving only herself behind. Long golden-red hair that wound around her head in a beautiful braided halo and her green-hazel eyes sparkled. She had changed her hair color because it made her stand out, she didn't want that! School was for studying not for being starred at, and there was no greater curse than being a red head if one wanted to blend in.

There was one other reason; if people didn't like her at her worst, then they weren't worth her friendship. She needed them to see and want her when she was the most plain, not when she looked somewhat close to beautiful. Her face wasn't the prettiest, it had the tiniest scattering of freckles and had a tiny crooked nose (which had been broken thrice before) and a split left eyebrow courtesy of a misplaced elbow. However it suited her just fine, and she felt as though it gave her some character over others who would be deemed 'beautiful'.

Slowly her classmates and friends filtered over to her. Ron showed her his most dashing smile.

"And who might you be, vision of loveliness?" Hermione wouldn't spare herself the dignity of being hurt. On the other hand, she couldn't really blame him for not seeing that it was truly she.

The others around her nodded; only Harry looked thoughtful. He stepped up to her, their heights perfectly matched, and took her chin gently in his hand before turning it this way and that. "Hermione you look wonderful," he said at last. She spared a small smile for him, when the others gasped.

"Thank you Harry," she said in her quiet voice and eyes downcast.

Harry had been the only one to stand by her, when Ron had accused her of being a Death Eater spy. They grew close, not lovey-dovey close; Harry the world savior, was, in fact of the homosexual persuasion. He and his boyfriend, a mister Blaise Zabini, made quite the couple, as they were both dark angels in their own rights.

Unfortunately for Harry, spending most of his life in a cupboard under the stairs had left its toll. He was short, five foot five and had a frail boyish look that made people think he was three years younger than he was, but he was more than the world savior, he was her brother. Not by birth, but still by blood, a blood oath.

The gong sounded the beginning of the Leaving Ball, a new tradition started for those who were graduating. The purpose of the ball was to celebrate every year, a way to show that every generation was important especially after the heavy losses of war. And Hermione left them all standing behind her as she swept out of the common room. Going down the many stairs and corridors she encountered many stares and "come-ons". She hid her smile, knowing that if Severus were there he would have had a possessive arm around her waist, and he would have been glaring at every male in sight. Hopefully she would see him tonight. Slowly she descended the stairs into the entrance hall where she turned quite a few heads.

Stopping to settle her skirts at the bottom, she didn't notice Draco Malfoy coming up beside her. "What are you doing here all alone? I've never seen you before and I know all the beauties." He sent her what he thought of as a dashing smile, but it only made her disgusted. He would feel disgusted too if he knew who exactly he was making a move on, somethings would never change.

She made a move to walk away but he put his arm in front of her, his eyes raking over her; staying too long in places she wished not to mention or think about. Looking around and spotting her overly jealous (not that anyone would notice) husband she smirked slightly. Putting a hand on his arm she gently pushed it away looking around and saying "Sorry, I see," she paused, "I see someone else." Walking away she could feel his gaping gaze on her retreating form and Severus' appreciative stare. She knew that he would have loved to be able to freely show his feelings for her, however as their relationship would not be well accepted, they chose to remain secretive.

Entering the hall she watched the other couples dancing out on the floor. Sighing she took a seat at a vacant table. No matter how much she wanted to be out there dancing with him, letting everyone know that he was truly a kind and loving man, her kind and loving man, she knew he would never approve. A withered hand appeared in her sulking vision. Looking up startled while inside scolding herself for letting her guard down she met a pair of sparkling blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Snape?" He asked quietly so no one else would hear her name. Nodding slightly she took his hand slightly dazed. Dumbledore was the only staff member (other than Severus of course) who knew of the marriage between the two and he hardly ever used that name. While waltzing around the floor he asked her, "What's wrong my dear?" She sighed knowing that she could never keep anything from the perceptive headmaster.

"I wish that Severus and I could tell everyone we're married, I know that once I graduate in a week everything will fall into place, but still." She pouted, "Everyone keep making eyes at me and Ron still doesn't get the fact that I only like him as a friend- barely even that much." She said the last part bitterly remembering that at the final battle he had pushed his little witchy friend, which he had only met three days earlier, out of the way of a curse that Hermione barely had the time to drop to the ground for.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Maybe tonight you will get your wish." He told her bowing slightly for the dance had ended. She watched him walk away, and Hermione found herself starring after him bemused.

Slowly sitting back down at the table loving the sound of her whispering skirts she was greeted with the feeling of an intense gaze on her, or rather some part of her. Looking up she met the lust filled eyes of Ron. He licked his lips and winked at her. Hermione looked away disgusted. He sat down in the chair next to her completely uninvited and unwelcome. "So Herm' why did you hide your real features from us? You would have caught the eye of more boys if you had just let yourself be normal." She stiffed when she found his hand lingering around the area of her ass.

Standing up with such force that the chair wobbled she walked away trying to keep her infamous temper in check. Dumbledore's voice floated through the air. "This is the pupil professorial dance if all others could clear the floor except for those of the top ranks of the graduating class." The couples did as he requested more than a bit reluctant. Walking straight past the approaching Remus, Hermione wound her way through the crowd until she reached the dark corner in which her sulking husband was hiding.

Reaching out a delicate hand she asked, "Dance?"

It was more of a command then a request and she knew that when she spoke in that tone Severus would never refuse. He took her hand in a manner that to all others looked violent, however in reality it was as gentle as though she was made of the thinnest glass. Leading her out to the floor where the other teachers were already dancing with their reluctant student partners. A slow muggle song started up.

"I'll be your dream.

I'll be your wish.

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope.

I'll be your love.

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do.

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on,

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning"

Hermione smiled into his shoulder hearing their wedding song floating so innocently through the air. She would get that old cougar (secret alias Albus Dumbledore) all the other poor students dancing unwillingly with the teaching staff here to a love song. Hermione slowly felt herself being pulled closer to Severus and looked up questionably. What she saw almost made her jump with excitement he was ready, though obviously quite nervous about it. She was nervous as well; it wasn't like him to be so spontaneous and to go off schedule like that. A part of his willingness might have stemmed from her adoring male fans this evening.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish to send it to heaven.

Then make you want to cry.

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers.

In lonely hours.

The tears devour you."

Hermione giggled when he did an over dramatic twirl. They were now firmly up against one another and no one could deny that there was no space between the dancing duo. Severus brought his head down so his lips could tickle her ear. "Are you sure?" There was a tremor in his voice that he would only show around her, that nervous and vulnerable side that she loved. In response she buried her face deeper into his black robes loving the smell of spices that was truly him.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes.

'Cause it's standing right here before you.

All that you need will surely come."

In his arms she once again contemplated why they had chosen this song as their first dance. It wasn't that conventional. It was fairly modern, extremely new song when they chose it; from a muggle Australian group. It just showed how much they loved each other and how devoted they were, and it helped that it was seemingly inconspicuous; no one would have thought that they would have chosen that song.

"I'll be your dream.

I'll be your wish.

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope.

I'll be your love.

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath.

Truly, madly, deeply do.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me."

The song ended and as the couples separated people started to notice the two were still entwined. Slowly the student brought her head up off his chest and everyone gasped as their lips met. Minerva McGonagall was the first to regain her senses. "Severus Snape let go of her this instant." She screeched marching over to them, every sentiment an enraged lioness.

The kiss ended but Severus kept a firm arm wrapped around her waist and Hermione wasn't complaining about his possessive hold on her. Smirking at the huffing head of house he sneered, "And why must I keep my hands off my wife?"

There was a shocked a still then all hell broke loose. Hermione and Severus' thoughts were identical '_The shit has hit the fan._' Ron Weasley roared and came storming over. Only stopping when Hermione placed herself clearly in front of Severus. "Ron stop. You're going to get hurt."

Ron looked more than a bit miffed. "Me get hurt?" He asked in a huff, "It's him that will get hurt! Get your slimy hands off my girl." That command was directed to Snape.

Severus looked down his nose at the red with anger red head. "I think if I let her go right now nothing would stop her from decapitating you. Though it would do us all a great favor."

He nodded indicating to the fuming Hermione. When she spoke her voice was deadly calm. Everyone immediately pitied Ron. "Since when am I your girl Ronald Weasley? I was never aware I was someone's property."

Ron ignoring the looks of his peers answered cockily. "Later tonight since you were obviously dressing this way to show how much you wanted me." There was a pause and then he saw stars.

Later Hermione would wonder what she was thinking. Punching him in her silk gloves, her poor gloves! But at the moment she was glad that he was on the floor clutching his nose trying and not succeeding to stem the flow of blood.

"If I am anyone's girl, Ronald Weasley, I am surely not yours. Nor am I any other Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, or Hufflepuff's. I belong solely to a Slytherin named Severus Snape."

Harry trying the smarter approach asked her from behind Ron's crumpled form. "How long?" His face was an ashen white and the only thing holding him up was Blaise.

"I was sixteen. With permission from my parents and my brother as a witness."

Without further explanation she grabbed Severus's hand and with a nod to the headmaster she strode out of the hall. Only to be swooped up into his arms the minute the door closed behind them. "That was brilliant!" She for once couldn't tell if he was being truthful or sarcastic. "I couldn't have docked Weasley better than myself. My you have a nice right hook." Hermione looked at his enthusiastic form more amused than anything.

"Well I have to know how to defend myself from mean greasy potion masters." She told him playfully.

He gave her a blunt, "Damn straight" which led her to wonder how much he had to drink. Laughing slightly under her breath she led the practically skipping Slytherin down the hallway and down to their rooms in the dungeon shaking her head the whole way.

* * *

iBless!


	2. The challenge

**Marriage/Dance: Challenge.**

This is a SS/HG challenge. Where either their secret marriage or relationship is outed by one of them. They either have to be already married or one of them proposes. Now this can be any old kind of dance. Well sort of Leaving, Victory, Valentines, Yule, or Halloween. Now it can either be a song fic or now either way its gunna have music in it, it's a dance! Call it whatever you like dance, ball, infernal nuisance.Now my demands.One it has to have the phrase "damn straight" in it.The phrase "the shit has hit the fan" must be used. I don't care if you make some shit literally hit a random fan but it has to be in there.Someone must yell and or roar.That's it.  
  
Now what I recommend is let Ron take a bashing. His red head temper and jealous deposition is bond to get him in trouble. I also recommend that Harry keep a somewhat cool head, he might have a temper but atleast he sort of (but not always) thinks things through before blowing up. Good luck. I'd like to see some people accepting this challenge by December. 


End file.
